This invention relates to flowers and more particularly concerns a bouquet ring by means of which flowers may be worn on the finger.
Today, corsages are not often worn on ladies dresses because they do not look quite in harmony with today's mode of attire, or quite in keeping with the current fashion trend. Many of the flowers given to young girls as corsages for proms and dances are just carried by hand because the girl cannot think of anything else to do with them. Then they are left at the table while the girl is dancing so that the flowers are not fully enjoyed.
An object of the present invention is to provide means whereby flowers may be worn, instead of just being carried, in such situations.
Another object of the invention is to stimulate the business of the florist by helping the florist regain the business lost by the decline in sales of corsages.
It is another object to provide means whereby the florist's customer will enjoy new and updated expressions of artistry in flowers.
It is another object to provide a bouquet ring that serves the double purpose of supporting fresh flowers for a prom or dance, and thereafter serves as a permanent memento of the occasion. This object is accomplished by providing a special block which is attached to the ring band after the fresh flowers are finished and removed. The block is quite decorative, and may include a minute figure and artificial flowers appropriate to the season.